A Christmas To Remember
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: A continuation of A Thanksgiving to Remember. Loren and Eddie move forward in their relationship :)


**A/N: So this is a companion piece to a Thanksgiving To Remember. ****I wanted it posted by Christmas but my pesky children wouldn't let me sit down for more than five seconds the whole week of the holiday. Between school functions, family parties, wrapping, caroling…well you all know ****Anyway…I am super nervous about this one so your feedback is more important than ever. **

"So Eddie, do you have any big Christmas plans?" Lilly Park, gossip hound from hell asked me with a smile. Its two days until Christmas and instead of being out doing the last minute shopping that I absolutely have to get done, here I am at my dad's club being interviewed by my worst nightmare.

"Just the usual. Food and gifts with family and friends." I knew the second the words were out of my mouth that I had made a mistake by the way Lilly's green eyes sparked with interest. She was going to ask the apparent million dollar question.

"Speaking of friends, Eddie. A source close to you reports that you have recently started dating again. Can you confirm that?" A source close to me? Seriously? I knew better than that because the only people who were indeed privy to my relationship status hated Lilly as much as I do.

I kept my voice even as I gave her the answer that I gave all blood thirty snoops. "My personal life is private."

Lilly let out a dramatic sigh and arched a finely manicured eyebrow my way, "Come on now, Eddie, you and I have known one another for years. Can't you give me something? You have millions of teenage girls panting after you on a regular basis; don't you think they deserve to know if they will ever have a chance at winning your heart?" Low blow, bringing my fan base into this but not low enough.

"My fans already own my heart. " I smirked at her eye rolled her eyes. "I appreciate all that my fans have done for me and for my career. I will always be grateful, but as has been the case for a while now, my personal relationships are just that, personal. "

"Does this unwillingness to talk have anything to do with your very public breakup with Chloe Carter?" No holding back today I guess.

"I didn't make my breakup with Chloe public, she did. In fact, I haven't said a single thing about my relationship with her to any media outlet. "It had been Chloe spewing crap all over the internet, radio and television about how I did her wrong. Except that I hadn't. I tried to love Chloe; thought for a while that I actually did but it turned out that what I felt for Chloe was nothing even closely resembling true love. I told her the truth; I just couldn't see a future with us and instead of accepting my feelings with grace and dignity, she had chosen to turn our breakup into a media circus.

"Yes, well I guess I can't argue with that considering I myself conducted a rather revealing interview with Ms. Carter. " Lilly made a face as though she was sucking on a lemon and not just a slice, but the whole damn lemon. "As I am sure it's clear to anyone who has listened to or read anything she has had to say, she has sounds more like a woman scorned than anything. "

Boy was that the truth. Chloe had stated on at least four separate occasions that I would get what was coming to me for daring to break her heart. They were just idle threats of course because Chloe didn't have the power to hurt me. Honestly I do feel bad for hurting her but the truth is that I never made Chloe any promises of happily ever after. "I am sorry that things ended on a bad note between Chloe and I but I will not take a page from her book and badmouth her to you, or anyone else. It didn't work out, plain and simple. "

Lilly smiled and flipped open the next page of little notebook. It was the same one she used every time she interviewed me. She told me once that she trolled message boards dedicated to me and my career to find out some questions that my fans wanted me to answer. "Ok, moving away from the relationship stuff let's talk about Christmas a little more. Do you have a favorite Christmas memory from your childhood? "

That was an easy one. "My parents toured pretty much year round but my mom was very into the holidays so she always made sure we were home from Thanksgiving to New Years. We did the whole typical family thing. Shopping, baking, and caroling, the whole nine yards. I guess if I have to choose one really great memory, it would be baking cookies with my mom. Katy Duran the singer had nothing on Katy Duran the baker. "I felt my face light up with the memory of dancing around our state of the art kitchen with my mom as we mixed bowl after bowl of homemade cookie dough. I relayed the memory to Lilly complete with the mention of our annual flour fight that resulted in both my mom and I covered from head to toe with the all-purpose cooking ingredient. "We made a hell of a mess but we had an even better time. "

Lilly's smile was wide and seemed genuine. "It definitely sounds like a great memory. Do you and your father have a hard time during this time of the year?"

"We miss my mom all the time, but yes its especially hard around this time of the year. "

The camera man motioned to Lilly that it was time to wrap things up and I silently said a cheer. I had only agreed to this because Jake had asked. Apparently he owed Lilly a favor, I was said favor. I shook Lilly's hand as she thanked me for the interview and reminded her viewers that my new album was available for purchase right now and that I would be heading out on tour beginning in March. Another five minutes and she and her crew were gone. Thank God!

"Jesus, that one took forever, "Pop said coming down the stairs from what used to be his apartment before he moved in with Nora. The space was used as a super extra-large office now. He slide behind the bar and poured us both a glass of club soda. "How bad was it?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Not too. Although she did want to know about my love life and about Chloe."

Pop all but snorted, "Of course. Vulture." He took a swig of his soda and then smiled a wide, happy smile. "Want to see it?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pants pocket. He set it in front of me and opened the lid. I whistled when I saw the beautiful princess cut diamond ring nestled inside. "She is going to love it, Pop. "

"Enough to say yes. "

"You can't seriously be worried Nora will say no? Pop, she is crazy in love with you. "It was true. Anyone who spent five minute in the same room with my Pop and Nora Tate had no doubt that they were hopelessly in love with one another.

"She doesn't exactly have fond memories of her first marriage." Pop closed the box and slide it back into his pocket.

"Well that's because her first husband was a loser who didn't know a good thing when he had it. " I reached into the bowl of pretzels sitting on the bar and fisted a handful. "In both Nora and Loren." As I popped the pretzels into my mouth and started chumping on them, Pop gave me a weird look. "What?"

"You okay with this? "I nodded and gave him a face that asked if he seriously thought I wouldn't be. "I just ask because you and Loren…"

I held up my hand to stop him from finishing the thought, "We are in complete agreement that you and Nora belong together. She is completely in love with the fact that you asked her permission by the way. Nice! "

He blushed slightly but quickly brushed it off, "It's just been Nora and Loren for so long and I wanted to make sure that she was okay with me suddenly wanting to disrupt that."

"You aren't, Pop. Loren adores you. She couldn't be happier about you and her mom."

"Speaking of happy, "He refilled the bowl of pretzels that I had steadily been popping in my mouth during our conversation, "You have practically been floating since my future step-daughter became your girlfriend."

I made a face at the weirdness of his statement but couldn't help my smile. "She is so amazing Pop. "

"I know."

I smiled because of all people, he would know. He was about to be engaged to the woman who was solely responsible for Loren. "This is totally cliché but this last month has been the best of my life. " Loren and I had become an official couple on Thanksgiving night after I confessed that I was crazy about her. Much to my surprise she returned my feelings. I have been living in complete bliss ever since.

"I have barely seen her since Thanksgiving. I imagine you are the cause?"

I shook my head, "Not solely. She is a busy girl with college and work. But yes, she does spend a good amount of time with me." Every single day in fact. Even if it's just for a five minute coffee break between her classes at California University or between customers at her part time waitressing job. Sometimes she would sit in on a meeting between me and Jake just so that we can spend time together. And of course we make time for Ian, Melissa, Adam, Phil and Adrianna as well. The whole gang gets together once a week for a movie or game night or sometimes just hanging out. Being with Loren and her, our, friends has opened up a whole new life for me. One I am forever grateful for. One where I am not Eddie Duran, the rock star. I am just Eddie Duran, regular guy who plays basketball and video games with the guys, who kicks Mel and Adrianna's butt at scrabble, and who loves to watch sappy romance movies with my girlfriend.

"It looks good on you, son."

"What does?" I already knew but I wanted to see if my emotions were as easily read as I thought they were.

"Happiness contentment," taking another swig of club soda he shot me an amused look, "love."

I am a hundred percent sure that my smile was as big and bright as it's ever been¸" I do love her, Pop. Completely and honestly. "

"Does she know?"

I shook my head. I haven't said the words, not to her. "We have only been together for a month. Do you think it's too soon?" I didn't really believe that it was. Fact was that I have been completely mesmerized by Loren Tate since the night our parents introduced us. I had been with Chloe back then but the fact that Loren so easily stayed on my mind after that night showed me what my relationship with Chloe really was. I went with the motions for a while but eventually I just ended it. I didn't know back then if I would ever be with Loren but it hadn't really mattered because being with Chloe wasn't right when every time she touched me or kissed me; I wanted it to be someone else.

"There isn't a timeline regarding love, son. It happens when it happens. "He was right of course. When he went into the clinic for a routine checkup, he hadn't been looking for Nora Tate but there she was and they instantly connected. "You should tell her. Not many women complain about a man saying he loves her."

"I don't want to overwhelm her but I do plan to tell her. We haven't been dating that long and I don't want to make her uncomfortable if she doesn't feel the same way. But I don't want her to ever doubt how I feel about her. "I knew it was a possibility that Loren wasn't where I am regarding our relationship.

Pop chuckled a little bit, "I wouldn't worry about that, Eddie. I have seen the way that girl looks at you. If she isn't there yet, she will be soon." He was completely confident in his answer and I couldn't help but smile. While Pop never came right out and told me, it had been obvious that he wasn't a fan of my relationship with Chloe. In fact, I am pretty sure he smiled a little when I told him about breaking up with her. However he has been beyond supportive in my romance with Loren, despite that fact that someday in the near future he would be making my girlfriend my stepsister.

"Hey, Duran! You are under orders to follow me back to Loren's house. "Phil Sanders announced coming into the club and hoisting himself up on the bar stool next to me. "Hey Max. Nora was getting ready to leave when I was heading out. "

My Pop smiled a wide smile and nodded his thanks to Phil. "Alright, you guys have a good Christmas and I will see you in the New Year. " Pop came around and gave me a hug and shook Phil's hand before disappearing out of the club. He and Nora were headed up to Big Bear for the week. It would be the first Christmas Pop and I ever spent apart but I was thrilled for him and the surprise he had in store for Nora.

"Why am I following you back to the house?" I asked Phil after my Pop had gone.

"Your presence has been demanded by my sister. Apparently Loren's last final before the holiday vacation stressed her out and she requires a game night to relax. "Phil rolled his eyes to my chuckle. " They were setting up Monopoly when I left. "

I groaned because when Mel and Adrianna played that game, their friendly truce was upended and their competiveness emerged. It wasn't a pretty situation. The last time we all played that game it had lasted for hours because Mel and Aid were arguing about every little move and property and something about paper money sticking together. It was completely torturous. "Dear God. "

"Well no worries, your girlfriend was trying to stop them." I couldn't help myself and smiled proudly at that because Loren knew how much I didn't really like to play that particular board game. It's not that it wasn't a fun game; it just always lasted so damn long. And as much as I enjoyed hanging out with everyone, I wanted one on one time with Loren.

"So what did you end up buying Adrianna for Christmas? The necklace or the earrings? "I asked Phil as I stood up and we headed for the door. I had gone shopping with him last week and he had been stuck between buying his girlfriend a beautiful diamond necklace or a pair of ruby earrings she had been wanting. When I was called away for a meeting with Jake, he still hadn't decided.

As we reached the door, Phil smiled and said, "Both. I couldn't decide and she deserves them both anyway. It's been a crazy year. "

That it had. Adrianna and Phil had revealed a little before Thanksgiving to us that Adrianna is pregnant. Obviously it wasn't planned but the couple seemed to making the best of it. I had helped Phil find a cheap apartment in downtown LA and he and Ade would be moving into it after the holidays. As their Christmas present, I put down the first and last month's rent as well as furnishing the kitchen appliances, a washer/dryer set and my dad and Nora have supplied living and bedroom furniture. Mel and Loren had taken care of bedding, dishes, and whatever other essentials the young couple would need to start out. We were all immensely pleased with ourselves and couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. Loren and I had taken the parents to be by the apartment two days ago and Adrianna had cried endlessly at everyone's generosity and I swear that I saw Phil tear up a little too. It made me feel good to be able to help my friends. The fact that I could consider them real friends and not just people looking to say they know a celebrity makes it even nicer.

Phil went to his car and me to mine and I followed him back to the Tate/Duran household. The place was quickly becoming my favorite destination. Not just for the fact that Loren was usually there but because of the warm, loving family atmosphere. It had been so long since _I_ truly felt like part of a family. It's just been me and Pop for so long. But now we have Nora and Loren and it really feels like we are a family.

As soon as Phil and I arrived back at Loren's house, Phil was swept out the door by Adriana who informed him that they were going out instead of staying in. He didn't protest, smart man that he is, and followed her out the door. At first I thought maybe Ade and Mel had gotten into one of their not so friendly game night fights but as soon as I saw Mel's giddy face as she was gathering her things to leave as well, I knew that wasn't the case at all. On her way out, I swear to God, she winked at me.

"Hey handsome." Loren greeted me with a smile coming out of her bedroom. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink sweater and I thought and not for the first time, that she is the most beautiful girl on the planet. I am a very lucky man.

"Hey pretty girl. " I replied back with what I hoped was a sexy smile as I walked to meet her halfway across the room. My lips were on hers in an instance and like every other time, the sensation made me weak in the knees. Kissing Loren Tate is definitely my most favorite thing to do. Pulling back, I placed another kiss on her nose. "How were your finals?"

"Super stressful. I am so glad they are over. "She took my hand and lead us both over to the sofa. We sat down facing one another, but she didn't drop my hand. Instead she rested our entwined fingers on her knee. "I'm sorry we didn't have a lot of time together this week. "

"Loren, its ok. I already told you. School comes first. "

"I know, but you always make time for me. I felt bad when I couldn't do the same this past week. "She looked down at our clasped hands with a smile, "I missed you so much."

"Me too. I had to stop myself at least three times from driving to your school and distracting you. "It was the truth. I hated not seeing her every day like I was used to but school is important and I didn't want to get in the way of that.

Looking back at me, she smiled nervously, "So I have some news. " The sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes told me that it wasn't bad news so I smiled and nodded for her to continue. "I am not going to be living on campus next semester. I am going to commute. I have a light class load and only really need to be there three days a week."

I couldn't have stopped the giddy smile that spread across my face if I wanted to, which I really didn't want to. Her being home instead of on campus means that we will have more time together for the next couple of months. Merry Christmas to me. I leaned over and kiss her on the lips. She responds immediately. It takes everything inside me to pull back because I could easily get caught up and I am not sure that Loren is ready for that next step just yet. "How does Mel feel about that?"

"She is okay with it. We love being roommates, but she gets it."

I lift my eyebrows, "gets what?"

"That things are different now. " She smiled sexily. "That she isn't the one who I want to spend every single night with." She pulled her hand from mine and moved to sit in front of me on the sofa. She reached up and placed a hand on either side of my face. "I have to tell you something. " Her voice was gentle but I could hear the nervousness in it.

"You can tell me anything. "

Loren nodded¸ "I know I can. Just don't freak out ok. "At my nod she moved one of her hands from my face and picked up a brightly wrapped package from the coffee table next to her. I hadn't even noticed it before. That wasn't surprising though because when Loren was in the room, I barely noticed anything or anyone else but her. She handed the package to me. "Open it. "

I did as she asked and revealed a black velvet box. I opened the lid and inside was a stunning sterling silver watch. It was the one I wanted. The one I pointed out a couple of weeks ago when she and I had gone shopping together for Mel and Ian. "Loren….it's amazing. I love it. Thank you."

She pushed my hand away and pulled the watch out of the box handing it to me and tossing the box on the floor next to us. "Turn it over. Its inscribed. "

I did so and as I read the words, her words, I felt my heart rate quicken. _Eddie, with each second that passes, remember that my love for you grows stronger._ My throat felt dry and I had to shallow twice before I could look up from the watch to meet her nervous brown eyes. "Loren…"

"No, don't say anything. I just, I know it's really fast. We just started dating at last month but things have been so great Eddie. I can't remember a single time in my life that I was this happy. That's because of you. You make me happy. I know you may not feel the same way now, or well ever, but I don't want to keep my feelings from you. I love you. "

I may not feel the same way? This girl really had no clue. I pulled a box, wrapped in shiny red paper, out of the pocket of my leather jacket. Its smaller than the one she gave to me. I hand it to her and she takes it with a questioning look. I repeat hear earlier words, "open it. " I watch with a smile and warm heart as she unwraps her gift and finds a white box. She opens the lid and gasps at the white gold heart shaped pendant with a matching chain that is nestled inside. "Read the card " I watch as she pulls out the little white piece of paper that is in the top lid of the box. Her breath hitches as her eyes take in the line written in small gold print. _My heart was yours the first time I saw you and it will remain yours forever. I am completely and irrevocable in love with you._

Her brown eyes were filled with tears as they looked up and meet mine. "Really?"

"Loren, I am so in love with you that I can't even think straight." I took the box from her and pulled out the necklace carefully. Standing up, I unclasped the chain and put it around her neck. Once I had refastened it, I sat back down and smiled at her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Loren Tate. "

"I thought I would freak you out, talking about love. " She laughed a little and put my face in her hands once again. "I love you so much. I never dreamed it was possible to love someone this much. "She leaned over and kissed my lips.

I kissed her back hungrily. I couldn't help myself. She loved me and I loved her and nothing else mattered. Nothing but showing this amazing girl just how much she matters to me. I knew the right thing would be for me to stop this but when she ran her hands down my neck to my shoulders and pushed my jacket off my shoulders, my will power shattered. Pulling back, I looked into her eyes," Loren if you want me to stop you need to say so now. "My voice was raspy and I didn't doubt for a second that my passion for her was evident in my eyes.

She shook her head¸" I don't want you to stop Eddie. I want you. I want this. "She kissed me again. A kiss full of passion, love, and promises. I have never been kissed like that in my life. I have never been in love like this in my life. I have never wanted anyone this much in my life. Never breaking the contact between us, I pulled Loren completely in my arms. She straddled my waist and I stood us both up and moved down the hall towards her bedroom.

THE END


End file.
